Xavier Institute student body
The Xavier Institute was the school that served as the home of the X-Men since the team's inception. Over the years, its student body evolved and expanded. Until recently the general public lived under the pretense that they were merely students at Professor Xavier's exclusive academy and kept their mutant nature a secret from the outside world. Recent events lifted the veil of secrecy and the mutant nature of the Xavier Institute became public knowledge. Where once there were only a handful of mutants living and studying at the school, there were just over 100 students enrolled after the school went public. When Cyclops and Emma Frost took over the school, most of these students were assigned to small squads with a mentor. The repercussions of M-Day left many students without their superhuman powers. The depowered students left the Institute, leaving about two dozen students, and the squads were disbanded. Following the attack on the school during Messiah Complex, Xavier's Institute was closed down , though most of the remaining staff and students soon relocated, first to Graymalkin Industries in San Francisco , and then to Utopia. Recently the school has reopened under the leadership of Wolverine as the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Following the death of Professor X during the war between the X-Men and Avengers, new mutants began to emerge all over the world. To protect these new mutants and fight for mutant rights, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magneto, and Magik founded a new school in the memory of Charles Xavier: the New Charles Xavier School for Mutants. Faculty Former Xavier Institute staff members Jean Grey School staff members New Xavier School staff members Student body Original X-Men First group of students trained and graduated by Professor Charles Xavier. The majority of the X-Men since then have been adults and not students (with the notable exception of Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake). Original New Mutants The original New Mutants were the second group of students trained by Professor Charles Xavier. Other teachers included Magneto and Cable. Disbanded X-Terminators Students trained by X-Factor, not based at the mansion in Westchester County, New York, but on Ship. Several members joined the New Mutants after the team disbanded. Disbanded Generation X Generation X was based at Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters, formerly known as the Massachusetts Academy, in Boston, Massachusetts instead of the mansion in Westchester, New York. Their teachers were Banshee and Emma Frost Disbanded Special Class When he joined the Xavier Institute faculty, Xorn was assigned a “special class” of students. These students included those with special educational needs that required some remedial study. These kids were also among the more socially awkward students at the Institute. When Dust joined the school, she was originally assigned to the class due to the trauma she had experienced and because of her need to adjust to Western culture. Omega Gang The Omega Gang was formed by Quentin Quire, aka Kid Omega. Quentin was already one of a handful of students who challenged authority and actively questioned the philosophies behind Xavier's dream. When he learned that he was adopted, Quentin had an identity crisis. He used the power-enhancing drug Kick and adopted a hairstyle and mode of dress that mimicked an artist's rendering of mutant oppressors that appeared in a newspaper on the day he was born. He gathered together other like-minded students and together they perpetrated a series of hate crimes against humans in Salem Center. They then made a move against the Institute by holding Professor Xavier hostage and instigating a riot during the school's Open Day ceremonies. The Omega Gang was defeated through the combined efforts of the Stepford Cuckoos and the X-Men. Quentin evolved into a non-corporeal entity and is dormant in Hank McCoy's laboratory. X-Men Training Squads Alpha Squadron Alpha Squadron was advised by former Alpha Flight member, Jean-Paul Beaubier, thus the name Alpha Squadron. When Northstar was killed by Wolverine, the squad was assigned a new advisor, Xi'an Coy Manh. The squad's colors were white and charcoal grey with red accents. Advocates Little has been revealed about the students in Rogue's squad. They were briefly shown observing a training session in the Danger Room. Advocates was seen wearing yellow and black uniforms similar to those worn by the original X-Men and New Mutants. All members of the squad were depowered. Chevaliers Little was revealed about Gambit's squadmade their first appearance in and little has been revealed about the individual members. Gambit's squad had only five students. Most wore modified versions of the standard X-Men training uniform, while Foxx was given a more individual costume. Corsairs Little has been revealed about Cyclops' squad, the Corsairs. They were named after Cyclops' father, Christopher Summers who went by the name Corsair as a member of the intergalactic adventurers known as the Starjammers. The squad's colors were blue and white. Excelsiors Squad Iceman's Squad. Exemplars Squad Beast's Squad. Hellions Squad The Hellions were one of the more prominent squads at the Xavier Institute and won the first Field Day competition. They were advised by the Institute's headmistress, Emma Frost and named after her group of students. Several members of this squad had other faculty advisors before requesting to be transferred to Emma's group. The squad's colors were red and white with black accents. New Mutants The New Mutants were, like the Hellions, one of the more prominent squads in the institute. The squad was taught by Danielle Moonstar, who was the guardian New Mutant member Elixir. After M-Day, she, along with others at the school, were depowered and forced out of the premises, leaving the squad without a teacher. The squad's colors were yellow and silver with blue accents. Paladins Shadowcat's Squad. Paragons The Paragons were one of the many six-member squads formed to facilitate the training and development of the older students at the Xavier Institute. The Paragons were originally advised by Rahne Sinclair, aka Wolfsbane. When it was revealed that Rahne had been romantically involved with a student, she opted to leave the Institute. Since her departure, the squad were overseen by Xi'an Coy Manh, aka Karma. Magma was later brought in by Danielle Moonstar to replace Wolfsbane as advisor. The squad's colors were green and black with red accents. Storm's Squad Little is known of Storm's former squad. Only one student on her squad has been revealed as having retained their powers after the events of M-Day. Lower School Only students over the age of fifteen were inducted as part of a training squad. Those students who were too young to participate in this level of training were taught in the Institute's "Lower School". Since the younger students in the Lower School had not yet been assigned to training squads, they likely did not have assigned codenames yet either. These students were all advised by Xi'an Coy Manh, aka Karma. Karma also serves as the Institute's librarian. Other students The following students have been clearly depicted as attending the Xavier Institute after it re-opened , but their squad affiliation has not been revealed. Some of these students may have been a part of the Lower School or members of squads that have not been fully revealed, such as the Beast's Exemplars or Iceman's Excelsiors Post-M-Day students Only 27 students retained their mutant powers after M-Day. The former squads were disbanded, and with the exception of Prodigy, all depowered students were expelled for their safety. However, upon their departure, many were murdered by the Purifiers. Of the remaining students, several were recruited into a training team called the New X-Men. After the X-Men disbanded, some of the students were recruited to the Young X-Men. Jean Grey School students After Wolverine left Utopia, with many of the X-Men, he returned to the ruins of the Xavier Institute to found a new school , the "Jean Grey School for Higher Learning", in honor of the first student of Professor Xavier. New Charles Xavier School students Following the death of Professor X during the war between the X-Men and Avengers, new mutants began to emerge all over the world. To protect these new mutants and fight for mutant rights, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magneto, Magik, Shadowcat, Lockheed and Dazzler founded a new school in the memory of Charles Xavier: the New Charles Xavier School for Mutants. Notes Human Students After Empire State University cancelled their open-to-mutants policy, they also forged a partnership with the Xavier Institute, and Walter was welcomed among the students of the Institute. After the M-Day and the Purifiers attack on a bus full of depowered students, depowered Prodigy was kept at the Institute, and thought (erroneously) he was the first human student at Xavier's, a wish of Charles Xavier. Links * Images of Xavier Institute student body ---- ---- Category:Lists Category:Xavier Institute student body Category:X-Men Training Squads Category:X-Men